startrekmcfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Beginner Guide
First of all welcome to StarTrekMC the only real Star Trek based roleplay server. We are glad to have you at our server. Now you maybe need some information what to do first. Because of that we created this beginner guide. If you follow all these steps you will be ready for roleplaying. Let's start! Joining the server After you joined the server you will find yourself in the main server spawn area. There is no way out! You need to follow all orders there to get out of it. But don't be so fast! Read all signs proper and choice wise because it is not possible to change things later. First of all you will need to choose a race. Therefor you will need to press the button under the sign with the race name. After that you will find yourself in a different room where you can reset your choice or confirm it. If you have confirmed it you will be teleported to a specific race spawn. If you resetted your choice you will be teleported back to the first room where you have to choose your race. Once you have chosen a race it is not possible to play another race. You will be this race for you whole life! Getting started If you have chosen your race you are now able to specify your character. First you should choose if you want to start a carear as a officer or as a civilian. This can be simply set by pressing the button. This selection is also permanent and can not be removed or resetted later. When you chose the officers career you will find yourself in a different room. There you can now choose your class. There are five main classes with spezific abilities. Choose it wise! After choosing the class you can now select a ship or station where you want to serve after your basic training at the race spezific academy. Did you choose your ship or station you will be teleported to the training area where you now need to finish the cadet training program. Did you decide to play a civilian you are now done with setting up your character. You can now explore the world and you can do what civilians do. If you want to serve on a ship as officer you can simply start a career by pressing a button at you race spawn. Cadet Training Program In the cadet training program you will be teached in the most important things you need to know for your duty on a starship or station. There are 5 test you need to pass to get to the ship you want to serve on. The first test is the basic agility test. It is a normal Jump'n'Run map. You simply need to get from the bottom of the map to the top of it to pass. The second test is a basic law test. You need to answer some questions about our server rules. If you answer all of the correct you will pass the test. The third one is the basic diplomacy test. All questions are about roleplaying. Simply answer them and you will pass. The fourth one is a basic combat test. It is a map where you need to survive. Find a way through the map and kill all mobs in you way! If you can reach the end you will pass this test. The last test is the hardest one. It is a knowledge test about Star Trek things. When you pass this test you will be an alumnus of the academy. Then the way for a career as a officer is paved! First time on the ship or station You are now a real officer! Congratulation! Remember that you are now entering the roleplay of the server. No OOC is allowed there! If you want to talk to peolpe OOC please meet them at the OOC area! The first thing you will need to do is to get to the Captain. He will tell you the next things you have to do.